<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Без шансов by avadakedavra, Hrenougolnik</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647910">Без шансов</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/avadakedavra/pseuds/avadakedavra'>avadakedavra</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik'>Hrenougolnik</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Броку нравится [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Dom/sub, Kinks, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:22:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/avadakedavra/pseuds/avadakedavra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>«Я предупредил твоего парня, – делится Брок с Баки интимным полушепотом, – что если он скажет хоть слово, ты не кончишь. На что поспорим, что оно, – Брок снова оглаживает по контуру эрекционное кольцо, чуть задевая нежную кожу у основания члена короткими ногтями, отчего Баки почти неслышно шипит сквозь зубы и, кажется, окончательно приходит в себя, – останется на тебе до следующих выходных?»</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Броку нравится [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Без шансов</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Работы внутри цикла можно читать в любой последовательности и в любых количествах, они не связаны между собой ничем, кроме общих исходных данных: у Брока, Стива и Баки устоявшиеся отношения с элементами D/S, Брок – верхний, Стив и Баки – его нижние.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://www.dhresource.com/600x600/f2/albu/g7/M00/41/C7/rBVaSVvRL7qAMDqKAACydKnCXyI418.jpg">Двойной кляп выглядит так.</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Это нечестно! – выдыхает Стив сквозь зубы. Выдыхает тихо, отчаянно, обиженно – потому что, ну, разумеется, когда еще ему могло приспичить постонать, посопеть и пообщаться, как не после категоричного, не подлежащего обжалованию «и чтоб больше ни звука»? – и дышит, дышит, дышит через нос глубоко и шумно. Брок слышит, как бряцают у него за спиной наручники: один, два, три раза. – Это, блядь, просто нечестно, Брок. Можно… Черт. <em>Черт</em>. Пожалуйста, Брок, можно мне?..</p><p>Дальше у него не идет, не идет совсем, и Стив захлебывается словами, затыкается, едва разогнавшись. Брок от своего занятия отвлекается ровно настолько, чтобы поймать боковым зрением, как он нервно мажет по губам языком и как дергается на восхитительно длинной, обнаженной шее кадык.</p><p>В их просторной, обычно светлой спальне еще стоит утренний сонный полумрак: не слишком плотные шторы пропускают света ровно столько, чтобы можно было разобрать все нужные изгибы и очертания, не слишком вдаваясь в детали. Стив однако лежит так близко, что блеск его влажных огромных глаз, взгляд которых направлен на умиротворенное, удивительно мирное лицо Баки, едва не слепит. У Баки во сне трепещут ресницы и чуть приоткрываются губы, и Стив начинает дышать активнее, жарче.</p><p>Брок удовлетворенно хмыкает и ерзает, отчего его член в пижамных штанах только сильнее крепнет. Брок на такое не ведется – нахрен. Что скулеж, что большущие щенячьи глазки, что слезы. На Брока подобные штучки давным-давно перестали действовать.</p><p>– Что ты хочешь, детка? – ровно уточняет он и бессовестно наслаждается моментом, потому что – да, вообще-то он и так в курсе. Трудно не догадаться: уж точно не тогда, когда у Стива такие мутные глаза, и призывно приоткрытый рот, и ходящая ходуном грудь, и наручники за спиной бряцают снова и снова, когда он забывается. Не тогда, когда Стив хмурится не то сердито, не то просительно, и все смотрит и смотрит. Брок подначивает: – Вслух, детка, ну. Я не умею читать мысли.</p><p>Умеет вообще-то. Еще как умеет, а уж Стива – так точно. Как будто в этой очаровательной голове здесь и сейчас может быть что-то, кроме самого очевидного: Стив по-прежнему не умеет себя вести.</p><p>Стиву нужно, чтобы ему помогли.</p><p>Ломается он недолго, делается совсем несчастным и просит «кляп» так тихо и поспешно, будто слово само по себе жжет ему глотку кислотой. Будто, не произнесенное вслух, оно отменит тот факт, что он ебаный Капитан Америка, и не умеет заткнуться, и хочет, чтобы его заткнули насильно. Затянули на все ремни и навесили замок для надежности. Брок может это устроить. Что ни в коем случае не значит, что он это устроит. Румянца у Стива на щеках в полумраке спальни не видно, но Брок знает, что он там есть – течет с лица на плечи и грудь, жжет кожу.</p><p>– Нельзя, – отрезает Брок и возвращается к прерванному занятию под разочарованный вздох. Предупреждает, кивая на мирно посапывающего Баки, зная, что вот оно, то, что сработает на все сто: – Еще слово, и он не кончит до следующих выходных.</p><p>Броку кажется, он слышит, как клацают друг о друга зубы Стива, когда тот поспешно захлопывает рот. Брок тянется, чтобы в награду погладить его по щеке. Стив сводит жалобно брови, и поворачивает голову, и целует Брока в запястье, словно извиняясь.</p><p>На Брока – прости, детка, сегодня явно не твой день – это по-прежнему не действует.</p><p>– Вот умница, – улыбается он и возвращается к Баки, между разведенными ногами которого стоит на коленях.</p><p>К Баки, который весь – восхитительно отзывчивый, теплый со сна, и отвечает на каждый толчок сладкими длинными вздохами, почти переходящими в стоны. К Баки, который окончательно просыпается, только когда Брок добавляет третий палец к указательному и среднему и широко разводит их у него внутри. Сгибает несильно и оглаживает упругие горячие стенки. Стенки рефлекторно сжимаются, стоит Баки выдохнуть резче обычного, медленно приходя в себя, продрать глаза и лениво поерзать на животе.</p><p>Брок тихо смеется, устраивая ладонь свободной руки у него на голой пояснице и без слов приказывая не шевелиться. Пальцы у Баки внутри толкаются глубже, Брок прокручивает их то в одну, то в другую сторону, оглаживает простату по кругу, так, что Баки тихо и долго стонет, и сжимается в ответ на очередной толчок, и перебирает губами, а потом облизывается, настолько бесстыже и сочно, что Брок едва не кончает вот так запросто – без рук и в штаны. Позорище.</p><p>Нет, ей-богу.</p><p>– Доброе утро, хороший, – шепчет Брок, вытаскивая пальцы почти полностью и тут же загоняя их обратно.</p><p>Баки пробует пошевелить руками, уже стянутыми в запястьях и локтях тонкой мягкой веревкой, и счастливо вздыхает, когда привычно крепкая обвязка удерживает его в выбранном Броком положении. Брок убирает руку у него со спины и легко, бессовестно дразнясь, оглаживает крепкие, напрягшиеся было предплечья: тянет прикосновение вниз от сведенных вплотную локтей, трогает аккуратный узел чуть выше крупных кистей и пробегается по пальцам. Крохотные, похожие на чешуйки пластины на пятке ладони металлической руки калибруются едва ощутимо, и Баки чуть шевелит пальцами в ответ, но даже не пытается поймать, продлить контакт. Брок чувствует, как все внутри сжимается на какой-то краткий, едва идентифицируемый миг, а потом разбухает до невообразимых размеров, заполняя вдруг все известные и неизвестные пустоты. Тактильный, господи, какой же он тактильный. И послушный – некоторым учиться и учиться.</p><p>Некоторые, кстати, снова рвано выдыхают, обозначая свое присутствие. Молчат хотя бы.</p><p>– Доброе утро, – хрипло мурлычет Баки в ответ. Он выгибается, приподнимается и снова пробует потереться о белоснежные простыни, и на этот раз Брок не возражает, потому как в следующем за этим сорвавшемся у Баки с губ вздохе разочарования ровно столько же, сколько и удовлетворения. Брок просовывает руку ему под живот, оглаживает раскрытой ладонью самый низ, не переставая при этом его растягивать, обхватывает пальцами основание горячего твердого члена аккурат поверх эрекционного кольца. На секунду Броку кажется: он взорвется. Или попросту кончится, будто и не было никогда, только от того, насколько восхитительные звуки при этом всем издает Баки: низкие, горловые, похожие на урчание огромного кота. Стив рядом всхлипывает и снова звенит наручниками.</p><p>– Я предупредил твоего парня, – делится Брок с Баки интимным полушепотом, – что если он скажет хоть слово, ты не кончишь. На что поспорим, что оно, – Брок снова оглаживает по контуру эрекционное кольцо, чуть задевая нежную кожу у основания члена короткими ногтями, отчего Баки почти неслышно шипит сквозь зубы и, кажется, окончательно приходит в себя, – останется на тебе до следующих выходных?</p><p>– Воздержусь от ставок, пожалуй, – бормочет Баки, поворачивая голову к Стиву, и тот обиженно поджимает губы, но старательно молчит. Пока. – Прости, Стиви. Не охота проиграть дважды.</p><p>Брок смеется и, убрав руку с члена Баки, тянется вытереть ему уголки глаз.</p><p>Броку нравится – бесконечно нравится, что Барнс, который просыпается за секунду, влезает в свое тактическое шмотье за две и снимает первую цель за три, позволяет себе не просыпаться по несколько ленивых утренних часов, пока Брок связывает его и растягивает. Пока Брок в полуметре, на той же койке целует Стива, играется с сосками Стива, трахает Стива пальцами. Стива! Не умеющего не скулить, не просить, не задыхаться на каждом прикосновении к простате.</p><p>Стив издает мягкий звук, и Баки улыбается, поворачивая к нему голову.</p><p>Брок совсем не испытывает ревности, только удивительное сладкое восхищение, пока они смотрят друг на друга и переговариваются без слов. Потом Баки скашивает взгляд на лежащую между ними подушку, на которой ждут своего часа, заранее приготовленные, крупная пробка для Баки и черный кляп-шар для…</p><p>Один.</p><p>Баки облизывается и снова смотрит на Стива.</p><p>– Можно целоваться? – с надеждой спрашивает он, и Броку даже видеть этих двоих не нужно, чтобы представить, как они снова зеркалят друг друга, облизываясь.</p><p>Один кляп им помехой не станет, Брок это знает, Баки и Стив умеют управляться и так. Баки и Стив умеют управляться, когда одному достаются широко растянутые вокруг шара губы, а другому расширитель, не дающий свести челюсти. Умеют даже управляться, когда обоим достаются расширители: заливают все вокруг себя слюной, вспыхивают стыдом и каким-то удивительно невинным унижением, но все равно никогда не прекращают.</p><p>Брок едва слышно фыркает.</p><p>– Можно все, на что хватит сноровки, мой хороший, – шепчет он и коротко касается Баки губами между сведенных лопаток, трется носом о правую, отчетливо выступающую под светлой, даже здесь испещренной шрамами кожей, и самодовольно улыбается, когда слева сбоку снова раздается поскуливание Стива. Стив уже укомплектован пробкой, эрекционным кольцом и парой крепких наручников, удерживающих его руки за спиной. Стив, кажется, рад такому раскладу. – Я сегодня добрый.</p><p>Нет. Конечно – нет, черт, Брок же не сраная Мать Тереза, но как же приятно давать им надежду. Брок склоняется над Баки, целует в висок, в щеку, в уголок рта. Переходит потом обратно на шею и спину, стекает поцелуями вниз, лижет растянутую вокруг своих же пальцев дырку.</p><p>– Спасибо, – шепчет Баки сорванно и тут же вскрикивает, стоит только Броку протолкнуть язык внутрь, добавить к пальцам. – Спасибо.</p><p>Брок отстраняется, осторожно вытаскивает из него пальцы, берет с подушки пробку и смазывает ее по всей длине. Баки тихо всхлипывает, когда она проскальзывает внутрь него до первого утолщения, жадно сжимается вокруг игрушки и жмурится весь. Брок давит восхищенный вздох, берется за выступающее основание, чуть раскачивает пробку из стороны в сторону, наслаждаясь тихими быстрыми выдохами, а потом одним движением проталкивает ее глубже, до самого конца. Всхлипывает даже не Баки – всхлипывает Стив, и Брок, облизнувшись, тянется за кляпом.</p><p>– Я заказал новый. Уверен, вам понравится.</p><p>Баки открывает рот, не дожидаясь даже указаний, смыкает губы вокруг крупного шарика и терпеливо ждет, пока Брок застегнет кляп у него на затылке и под подбородком. Он двигает нижней челюстью из стороны в сторону, а потом неуверенно хмурится, когда замечает, что несколько кожаных ремешков остались не у дел. Броку даже становится немного стыдно, когда он осторожно переворачивает Баки на бок, лицом к лицу со Стивом.</p><p>Когда он сам вспыхивает весь восхищенным, предвкушенческим, нутряным удовлетворением, которое так и жжет вены и жилы, выкручивает кости.</p><p>Когда до Стива доходит первым и когда Стив выдыхает емкое, жалобное:</p><p>– Блядь, – и даже не сопротивляется, позволяя подтянуть себя ближе, уложить к Баки вплотную, нос к носу.</p><p>Брок перебирается к Стиву. Приподнимает его голову, аккуратно поддерживая где-то под ухом, чтобы взяться за непристроенные ремешки. Баки шумно дышит носом, тянет голову назад, но Брок удерживает его, как строптивую лошадь, под уздцы, и шикает, призывая к порядку.</p><p>– Поцелуй Баки, детка. Возможно, его устроит такой утешительный приз, раз уж ты только что лишил его оргазма, – наклонившись к самому уху Стива, шепчет Брок, и чувствует, чувствует, как того прошибает крупной неконтролируемой дрожью. Баки мычит что-то возмущенно-неразборчивое, снова дергается, и Стив, не дав себе ни секунды на размышления, накрывает его рот губами, накрывает губами выступающий кляп, на ходу выговаривая бесконечное:</p><p>– Прости, прости, прости.</p><p>Брок тянет за ремешки, и то, что он зафиксировал кляп на Баки недостаточно плотно, позволяет шарику выскользнуть у него изо рта почти наполовину – и оказаться во рту у Стива. Стив громко всхлипывает, спотыкаясь на очередном, уже смазанном «прости», окончательно теряя контроль, когда Брок туго затягивает ремни у него на затылке и тоже под подбородком и оглядывает, что получилось.</p><p>Баки и Стив едва дышат. Баки и Стив соприкасаются носами, лбами и губами, так охуительно растянутыми – только губами. Смотрят друг на друга, Баки – рассерженно, Стив – виновато и вместе с тем с вызовом: попробуй сам так долго продержаться.</p><p>Господь всемогущий, хмыкает Брок, ебаный, блядь, пиздец.</p><p>Подумав немного, он тянется к Стиву и снимает с его члена эрекционное кольцо. Баки возмущенно скулит, и Стив тут же подхватывает – и тоже возмущенно. Броку даже интересно, позволит ли его совесть ему кончить, когда обожаемому Баки это в ближайшем будущем не светит вот вообще никак.</p><p>– Я приготовлю завтрак, – делится он хрипло, целуя Стива и Баки по очереди в щеку, задевая губами металлические кольца, контрастно холодные на коже. Он тянется к прикроватной тумбочке, чтобы достать из верхнего ящика две повязки, и завязывает глаза сначала Баки – у него влажные ресницы, – а потом Стиву. Стив на это дергает рефлекторно скованными за спиной руками, и его приходится погладить по плечу, успокаивая. – А потом подумаю, что с вами делать, идет?</p><p>Как будто у них есть выбор.</p><p>Остается последнее: Брок скользит пальцами Стиву между ягодиц, находит аккуратную кнопку на основании пробки и включает ее, после чего проделывает то же самое с пробкой Баки. Они подаются друг другу навстречу почти синхронно и всхлипывают тоже синхронно, столкнувшись, проехавшись членом по члену. Стив тут же, словно обжегшись, отдергивает бедра и расстроенно хнычет. Он кончит, знает Брок. Будет ломаться до последнего, скулить и корчить из себя героя, но в конце концов он кончит. Совесть совестью, а оргазм дело такое, с совестью не согласуемое. Да и Брок не совсем уж зверь, он позволит Стиву загладить вину перед Баки: языком, или пальцами, или всем сразу.</p><p>Позже.</p><p>А пока Стив и Баки крутят головами, пытаясь найти наиболее удобное положение. Не выдержав, Брок снова целует их – там, где соприкасаются их губы, распяленные, теплые и уже влажные от слюны. Баки мычит что-то, Стив подхватывает, и Брок шикает на них, отстраняясь.</p><p>Он дает себе еще немного времени, чтобы насладиться зрелищем.</p><p>Стиву, когда Баки неуверенно начинает посасывать кляп, хватает пары секунд, чтобы, будто почувствовав, присоединиться и начать делать то же самое. Брок думает: это успокоит их на время своей монотонностью, а там можно будет вернуться и снять кольцо и с Баки тоже, если Стив хорошо попросит. Дать шанс ему кончить – вот так, не прикасаясь к Стиву ни руками, ни губами. Вряд ли, конечно, у него это получится, в отличие от Стива он напрочь не умеет кончать без рук, но, кажется, Брок уже упоминал? Ему нравится давать им надежду.</p><p>И еще сильнее ему нравится забирать ее обратно.</p><p>Его мальчикам просто пиздец как идет это восхитительное, сладкое отчаяние, эта тягучая похоть в каждом движении, эта готовность на все на свете ради одного-единственного прикосновения. Брок, наверное, держал бы их вечно – таких. Связанных, с повязками на глазах, пробками в задницах и с одним кляпом на двоих, который они так сладко сосут с двух сторон, поскуливая в унисон, имитируя грязный, слишком кинковый для этого мира поцелуй – черная резина то и дело мелькает между их губ.</p><p>Буквально на доли секунды.</p><p>Брок с сожалением вздыхает и поднимается с кровати. Подходит к окну, открывает шторы и сладко потягивается, глядя на улицу. Утро занимается безоблачное и славное. Поправив член в пижамных штанах, Брок отправляется на кухню. Но сначала, конечно, в ванную: принять душ и хорошенько подрочить.</p><p>Он, по крайней мере, имеет право получать оргазмы, когда ему только вздумается.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>